


Red & White

by angelwriter, Chaoticsoul



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Tease (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dildos, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/pseuds/Chaoticsoul
Summary: "Is it edible? It doesn't look edible."Aziraphale held back a giggle. "No, it's not something to eat. But it's something to use."Crowley furrowed his brows. "Use? What do you use it for?"Now Aziraphale did giggle.***In which Aziraphale gets Crowley a gift for Christmas.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	Red & White

**Author's Note:**

> AJ (Chaoticsoul) had been trying to write a Christmas Ineffable fic for this Christmas and now that Christmas is over, they finally gave up and came to me to try to help. 
> 
> This is a joint fun fic from the both of us! Happy holidays and Happy New Year. We hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> (Also sorry it's not actually Christmas eve and that it's passed already)

The angel and demon had been drinking solidly for the past 6 hours on the couch in the middle of the angel’s bookshop which was most definitely closed. They had been discussing random topics that the demon had insisted was relevant especially due to the fact that now with lockdown anything could happen from now until the end of the year. 

Crowley insisted that they weren’t going to be able to go anywhere for Christmas so they had to buckle down together, ‘Why not let me stay with you then angel?’ the demon had asked one afternoon as they were strolling the streets of Soho during the set hours. Aziraphale agreed and thus they ended up on his couch. 

Aziraphale insisted that he started preparing Christmas lunch a few days early if he wasn’t allowed to go out anymore. He bought all the food he could keep stored in the back of the bookshop days beforehand and settled down on the couch with a book. The demon stole a case of wine of course and plonked himself down on the couch next to the angel, his limbs folding every which way. Which lead to-

“I am not going to just sit here and watch everyone suffer Crowley, people are dying!”Aziraphale moped, the alcohol flowing straight through him that his emotions and empathy got the better of him.

Crowley gulped a mouthful of wine and swallowed quickly, “What’re you gonna do about it? You can’t do anything about it. What are we, “ he pointed a finger in the air that was supposed to gesture to include both of them, “going to do about it? We can’t just keep stepping in and handle their problems all the time angel, we gotta let em sort it out.”

Aziraphale stared at nothing for a long while, blinking slowly and barely aware of his surroundings before his azure eyes widened remarkably, ”Crowley, I’ve just remembered something! “

“You are going to help me find out what this Santa is all about? “Crowley drawled.

“What no.“

Crowley continued, “Who is this Santa? I thought it is supposed to be about Jesus. You remember him? Lovely man, I showed him-“

“All the kingdoms of the world yes. I know. I remembered that I got you a present! “ Aziraphale beamed. He leaned towards the demon on the other end of the couch.

Crowley looked perplexed, he placed his bottle on the floor and scrunched his nose, his serpentine eyes were squinting,” A present? Angel, are you following the tradition of opening presents on Christmas eve?”

“I saw this on a website and thought of you dear. I just had to get it for you.” Aziraphale’s excitement dripped from his words, the alcohol working out of the system of his corporation with the help of a divine intervention.

“It’s not a Christmas sweater.. please tell me it’s not a Christmas sweater. Angel.. “Crowley begged with his eyes. 

Aziraphale gave Crowley a stern look. “Alright.. what have you bought for me angel.” Crowley sighed but half heartedly. He knew that even it was the damndest, ugliest world in the universe he’d still wear it because his angel thought of him when he saw it. Fuck if he wasn’t soft for this angel. 

Aziraphale wiggled with delight and pulled what looked like a candy cane out of a bag. Crowley squinted and tried to figure out why Aziraphale would feed him a candy cane. Aziraphale kept smiling at him, it made him a little nervous. He motioned for the angel to bring it closer so he could inspect it further. 

"Is it edible? It doesn't look edible." 

Aziraphale held back a giggle. "No, it's not something to eat. But it's something to use." 

Crowley furrowed his brows. "Use? What do you use it for?" 

Now Aziraphale did giggle. "I wanted to try this with you. It's Christmas themed. It's a sex object, Crowley. You know, for our sexual activities. It's what you call a dildo. Did I pronounce it right? I place it..."

Crowley held up his hand to shut him up. "I'm very much aware of where you stick it up, angel. I've seen humans use it. You really want to use it? On me? Are you sure?" 

"What better way than to spend Christmas but in euphoric pleasurable post-coital bliss?" 

"Well, when you put it like that?"  
  
"So you're in agreement? Right! Excellent. Won't you go upstairs to my flat and lay down on the bed naked for me? I won't be long." 

NGK.

Crowley's thoughts had suddenly become jumbled and he was still processing what was going to happen. Aziraphale was going to please him with a sex toy on Christmas Eve. He stumbled upstairs, expelling the alcohol on his way up. He snapped his fingers once he was inside the room leaving him bare to the cool air. He chuckled to himself as he laid on the tartan bedsheets trying to make himself look as tempting as possible. He decided to lay face down and wriggle his bum in the air when his angel walked in. 

He felt Aziraphale come in before he heard him. His breathing escalated, his mind racing with possibilities of how this was going to go down. What Aziraphale wanted to do to him. How he wanted him. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw that the bowie was undone around his neck and his cardigan was off. He normally wore the grey cardigan in the bookshop. He was surprised that Aziraphale hadn't changed his outfit to an ugly Christmas sweater. Not yet at least. Perhaps tomorrow. 

"Don't you look delicious?" Aziraphale purred. "What Effort have you chosen tonight?" 

"Just standard..."Crowley's voice was hoarse and gruff. He flipped over so that Aziraphale could his slim pink cock that was dripping already. 

"Mm. Lovely." He licked his lips and rolled up his sleeves to expose his forearms. 

"You know what you're doing when you do that," he whispered breathlessly. 

"I'm aware you like my arms, Crowley. Let me put a pillow under you first then I want you to spread your legs for me. Would it be easier for you to be on your stomach?" 

"Yeah, angel. Let me turn around." 

Aziraphale gently placed a pillow under him so his bottom was elevated in the air and he shifted so he was comfortable. The angel grabbed the lube and squeezed some onto his three fingers. He kissed Crowley's inner thighs making the demon sigh. 

"Such a good boy for me," Aziraphale encouraged. "I'm going to open you up now. Relax, dear." 

"Azira, you always make me feel safe." 

Aziraphale smiled and nudged the first finger near his entrance. Crowley gasped at the feeling, bucking his hips up and pressing back so that his finger pressed inside. Aziraphale swirled his finger around the rim, spreading the lube before entering him slowly. 

"Yesss, angel. So good. More," Crowley moaned. 

Aziraphale was amazed at how his corporation took him to eagerly and desperately. His fingers set a quick pace after slipping the second finger in. He curled his fingers, searching for that spot that made Crowley scream. He rubbed against his walls and soon enough Crowley let out a sob. 

"Oh fuck, there! There!" Crowley shivered and arched his back. 

"You're going to take three, just for a little bit, then I'm going to put the toy inside of you." 

"Please, please." 

Crowley was sweating already. He always got worked up over prostate stimulation. Aziraphale added the third finger and went in harder, making Crowley drool and curl his fingers into the bedsheets. Once satisfied he was opened up fully, Aziraphale pulled out the toy. He slicked the candy cane style toy up and inserted it in it bit by bit inside of him. It was beautiful to watch. His hole was red and aching. The toy looked so mouthwatering inside his body. Aziraphale could get off from just this image alone. 

"Look how you take it, Crowley. How you open and stretch. You want me to fuck you with it?" 

"Yes, yes! Fuck, please. Fuck me. Fuck me. Please." He was still babbling incoherently when Aziraphale switched on the vibrating setting on a medium pulse. 

Crowley groaned loudly, his leg kicking out. "Aziraphale! Holy shit, that's so good. Damn, I love you. I might start liking Christmas now..." 

Aziraphale laughed. "It's not over yet. I want you to come for me. I want you practically debauched." 

Aziraphale began pulling the toy out and in, changing the setting to his desire, making Crowley writhe and spasm. It did not take long before Crowley was spilling on himself. It seemed to last so long, the pleasure cresting and lengthening with the vibration nestled against the bundle of nerves and milking him for all he's got. 

“There there my dear boy. Oh you are so good for me. You look so beautiful like this.” Aziraphale massaged Crowley’s bottom coaxing him down from his high. His back was slick with sweat and his tanned skin was flushed. Crowley’s eyes were rolled in the back of his head, small whines squeezed from his lips as Aziraphale removed the candy cane toy.

Aziraphale urged Crowley to flip himself over and his angelic mouth licked at the sensitive head. Crowley whined once more as Aziraphale cleaned him. “Angel stop. It’s too much.”

Aziraphale hummed around Crowley’s effort before kissing the tip and smiling, “Wasn’t this the perfect present for you?”

Aziraphale was pleased with himself, his pride making his face glow and his back to straighten as he sat on his knees towering over Crowley. Crowley experimentally flexed the lower half of his body and winced.

“It’s better than the present you got me last year angel," he referenced the ugly Christmas sweater that Aziraphale gave him which he reluctantly wore for days after Christmas because he didn’t want the angel to think that he didn’t like the gift even though he would have been happier receiving absolutely anything else. 

“Oh shush now Crowley, you are going to wear that sweater tomorrow and that’s final. “

“Yes. Sorry angel.” Crowley submitted immediately not wanting to upset the angel but also due to the fact that the angel’s dominating and commanding voice stirred every part of him awake. 

Aziraphale smiled broadly. There was nothing more pleasing than his obedient demon. 


End file.
